Merchant's house
Leonid turns his hut into the Merchant's house when you complete his tasks. There are 4 sections in its interface window. # "Come out from" / "Come back in" countdown clock. This is terrible Russian-English translation that means "Leonid will be closing shop in:" and "Leonid will be re-opening his shop in:" and the clock counts down with his shop being open 1.5 hours and closed (Gone to hunt lions) for 1 hour. As of v1.2.4 the clock changed back to the v1.2.0 style whereby when you quit the game, the clock continues to count down to zero and then stops until you re-open the game. Since the addition of the second half of the island (Version 2.x) Leonid's clock also stops counting if you are on the second half of the island. So if he has 5mins left in the shop when you quit the game or went to the other side of the bridge, and then you open it again in 10mins or 100min or 1000mins later, the clock for him going hunting will only have just started with a 60min countdown. (In v1.2.1 this was briefly changed so his clock kept counting in real time, so if there was 5 mins before he left and you quit, then re-openned in 70 mins, he would have gone hunting for 60mins and been back open for 5 mins. If instead you played again 230mins later, he would have gone and come back twice, but since no one visited his shop, he would not have replaced more than one item.) # The Shop - the main section - where Leonid offers 4 items at any one time for sale. These are mostly scrolls, but occasionally you will also be offered Drawing pieces for one of the Surf station, Ruins, Water slides or Sunset Cafe. If you are doing the Bridge or Pharos upgrade steps, unique items will also show up here, such as the Bridge and Tunnel Magazines, Wooden Bridge drawing pieces and the Old Pharos Scheme. With the addition of Gems (Version 2.3) the shop will occasionally have a fifth slot which will contain Crystal Glue for crafting larger gems in Albrecht's Workshop. See the section below and Protips on how to get different items to be offered. You pay for items from your Resources. If you have enough in resources for the item being sold, it will be in green. If you do not have enough, it will show in red with two numbers, the first is how many of the Resource you have in stock and the second is the amount you need. For instance, an item might cost 15 pearls and you only have 7 in your Resources. This will show up as 7/15 in red. # Catalog - provides a description of all of the scrolls and Drawing pieces that may randomly be offered when the shop is open for business. Unique quest items will NOT show up in the catalog section. # Refresh / Return - Costs 5€ for the pleasure. If the shop is open, "Refresh" will give you a new selection of 4 items for sale, but no guarantee as to whether the offerings will be any better for you. The clock does not reset. "Refresh" triggers the "Restock Leonid's Shop Awards". If Leonid is out hunting, "Return" will make him re-open immediately for another 90mins, but does not change the offers on sale from when the shop was last open ("Return" does not count towards Awards). How to prompt Leonid to change the items being offered for sale? * First, all of Leonid's scrolls and blueprints are stored in a separate warehouse past your fence boundary. As he is an owner-operator who hires no staff, he has to close up shop to go and swap or restock items he offers for sale. Leonid has ADHD and can not stand to be cooped up in his hut for more than 90mins at a time. There is a jungle past his warehouse, and as it is a lazy island, Leonid chooses to go and hunt lions for 60mins while he is out. He'll only leave and restock immediately without hunting or return earlier from hunting if you pay him to do so. * Second, his hut is tiny and has only 4 shelves to put single individual items on to display for sale. When you look at his 4 items for sale, you are seeing them in the order they are on his shelves, from top to bottom. * If you buy all 4 of the displayed items within his 90min shift, he has no reason to hang around the remainder of the 90mins in an empty shop and so he immediately goes off to his warehouse and hunts lions for 60 mins. 60 mins later he returns with 4 new random items on his shelves. * If you bought 1, 2, or 3 of his displayed items within a 90min shift, you buy those items off from their respesctive shelves. When Leonid goes to his warehouse / hunting, Leonid only brings back enough new random items to refill those empty shelves. The other shelves remain untouched. So if in one shift you bought the scroll second in the list and the scroll third in the list, then when he goes hunting and returns, new random items will be listed in the second and third shelf but the first and last item will be unchanged. * If you buy no items at all in his 90min shift, Leonid figures his stock is stale and he needs to cycle some. So when he goes to his warehouse / hunting, he removes a random item from a shelf and returns it to his warehouse. After hunting he brings back a new random item for that shelf. He smokes pot regularly so he does not remember what item he just returned or what else he already has stocked in his hut, so as he randomly picks a new item to bring back, it could be the same as other items already stocked, and on the rare occasion, be exactly the same as the item he just swapped. * Note - it seemed in v1.2.0 that when you didn't buy an item during his 90mins shift, he would swap out the oldest item. From v1.2.1 he just seems to grab a random item now. * Note - in v1.2.0 and v1.2.2+ the clock will count down to zero but not restart unless you are in the game. ie. If Leonid is in the shop with 15mins left, and you quit. (If you restart less than 15mins later he is still there and the clock still counting down to zero). But if you restart 1 hour later, 10 hours later, 100 hours later, the clock for him going out hunting will just have started. Vice versa if he is out hunting when you close the game. Also, if you have a window open (besides the Merchant's house window), the clock will not restart either. eg: If there was 1min left before Leonid was to go hunting, and you open up the Awards window and leave it open for 15mins - when you close the window and go to the Merchant's house, he will only just have left and will return in 59:59. Protips * The Awards for restocking Leonids shop cost a total of € 250 to complete. Only do this when you have those or real money to spare. * When Leonid is out hunting lions and you tap the 'Return for €5' button you only make Leonid come back home early. This is not the same as restocking for the purpose of the aforementioned awards. * Leonids shop will restock bought items after Leonid has returned home from hunting. If you do not wish to spend any € on getting the Awards other than the restocking awards, you will need to be very patient. In a realistic scenario it would take you many months to complete them. * Unique quest items always show up in either the top slot (Bridge and Tunnels Magazines or Trophy Awards) or the bottom slot (Drawing pieces including special quest drawing pieces). So to increase your chance of getting those items buy either the top or bottom items to force Leonid to restock them specifically. Category:World Wonder Category:Beach